


Say anything

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from when Joan accepted general holdens offer to work with him and her having a moment with her husband Roland
Relationships: Joan Burton/Roland Burton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Say anything

“I support you Joan”Roland tells his wife 

“I love working”Joan said to him 

“I think you’ll be great”Roland pressed a kiss to her palm 

“I feel happy to have your support”Joan hugged him 

Roland knew eventually he’d have to tell Joan that he cheated on her 

Roland was waiting for the right moment 

“It’s been pretty lonesome not having you around”Roland put a smile on 

Joan felt like he wanted to say more but she didn’t push him to say anything


End file.
